


Two to Go

by quietrook



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, after the fact, something swan remembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrook/pseuds/quietrook
Summary: Swan is sick of waiting.





	

I breathed out smoke, eyes closed. Lips pressed against mine to breathe it in, and I knew it was Skov. Who else would it be? I opened my eyes and smiled at him, leaning up to kiss me. He was shorter; he had always been shorter than me. I let the cigarette fall to the ground and put it out. Ran a hand through my hair. We’d been waiting for a while. Skov had been through three cigs to my one already. Impatient.

Jiang was supposed to be there. He was late. He used to be the one on time whenever we met up, but ever since the night it happened, he got later and later.

I was sick of it. Sick of waiting for Jiang, waiting with Skov, waiting for something that was never going to happen. Sick of the dreams. Sick of the reality.

“He’ll be here soon,” Skov said convincingly, but it was mostly for himself. We both knew that each time we met up with Jiang, it was more and more likely he wasn’t coming at all.

Some days he didn’t leave his room, locked himself in there, studying. I wondered if that was what he did in the days before he had the pack, when all he had was his parents and his drive to please them. It was sad to think he’d gone back to that, but I guess it kept him from thinking. Nothing I could do drove the thoughts away.

Racing wasn’t the same. Painting was useless; I kept creating that night, over and over. The cars, the music, the fireworks. Kept losing them again and again. I couldn’t even lose myself in music, anymore. All of it sounded flat to my ears. 

Two down, I thought constantly. Two down.

“Hey.”

I looked to my right; there was Jiang, his hair dark and his eyes darker. He had his hands in his pockets and he didn’t look the least apologetic about his untimeliness. I shrugged in silence and offered him a cigarette. He set it between his teeth, but didn’t light it.

“You’re late again!” Skov pouted. He kept his act up, well; I knew he was the most broken of the three of us, and yet he kept his smile wide and his tone cheerful.

“Sorry,” Jiang apologized lamely. “Lost track of time.”

Skov accepted his excuse without a comment and just threw his arms around the other boy for a hug and a kiss. It was a moment before J let his arms slip around Skov’s waist.

We ditched school for the day and drove out of town, going anywhere but there. Like we used to; we’d just go to the beach, go to another state, do whatever the fuck we wanted to, but it wasn’t the same. Not without them.  
At the end of the day, back in our dorms, I stayed up long after Skov had gone to sleep, staring at the ceiling. The next day I left and didn’t look back. 

Three down, two to go.


End file.
